Christmas
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Another one-shot that I made up. Christmas time with Konoka and Setsuna. Plesae read and reveiw, Konoka's P.O.V


December 24

"Asuna!" I shouted, "Come on! You have to help me with the surprise!"

"What? Why don't you have _Secchan_ help you?" she said, smirking as I blushed.

"Asuna!"

"I'm just kidding!" Asuna put her hands up, "Besides, I think that you made Setsuna-san sad, by avoiding her just for this surprise."

"I can't help it….I want it to be special…" I blushed at the thought.

"You're just lucky that Negi and I are spending the night at Eva-chan's. She just _loves_ to torture us to death." sighed Asuna.

"It can't be that bad can it?" I laughed.

"Why don't you and Setsuna-san try the death trip for a month this time?"

"Ok ok" I carried some boxes into the room, "Let's see, everything's in place. Now we just need the food!"

"Now I really don't want to go." Asuna sighed.

"Asuna-san, we have to go now." said Negi-kun from the door.

"Coming." Asuna turned towards me, "Have _fun_, but not too much that you'd leave a mess." she laughed and ran away before I yelled at her.

I looked at the clock, 3:00. _Good, that was enough time to make the food and look for Secchan._

By the time that I finished making the food, it was around five. I put on my jacket and boots and went out to look for Secchan, but finding her was more harder than I thought.

It was now eight at night, and I still couldn't find her. _Where could she be? Is she mad that I haven't spoken to her at all this week?_ I sat on the bench, wrapping my arms around myself. _She must be really mad at me and not want to speak to me at all_. I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Snow started to fall and I walked back, slipping a few times. I took a little detour through the park, but that was a bad idea since I slipped and twisted my ankle. _This must be my punishment for leaving Secchan like that…I'm sorry Secchan…_

* * *

"…-an!"

_Wha?_

"…-no-chan!"

_That voice!_

"Kono-chan!"

_Secchan!_

I opened my eyes and saw Secchan carrying my in her warm arms, walking back to the dorms.

"You really scared me Kono-chan…" Secchan hugged me closer, shivering a bit.

I looked at her clothing and saw that I was wearing her jacket. "If you're cold, take back your jacket."

"You need it more than I do. You've been out here for over six hours!" Secchan scolded me as she took me back to her room and made me lay on her bed. She covered me with her blanket too so that I wouldn't catch a cold. She looked at me as I tried to move, forgetting about my twisted ankle I winced. "Where does it hurt?"

I just moved my leg as I covered my face with the blanket. "Dummy." She lightly touched my twisted ankle, "Why'd you go out for six hours in this weather? You even twisted your ankle."

"I wanted to look for you since I didn't know where you were." I peeked at Secchan as she looked at me.

"I would've been at your room around six. You weren't in your room and I was worried." Secchan got up and went to the kitchen.

"You're not mad?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She helped me up and gave me a cup of hot chocolate, "I thought that you were mad at me."

"I didn't even talk to you at all last week. Aren't you mad? Sad?"

Secchan ruffled my hair a bit, "I'm not really mad, just a bit hurt. I thought that you left me like everyone else. Christmas is the loneliest time of the year for me. My birthday doesn't count since no one really knows it."

"Oh Secchan…." I put the cup down and hugged her tight, "You have friends now, and I would never leave you for too long…I….I l-lov…." I blushed, realizing at what I was about to say. I pulled away from her and covered my face, "F-Forget what I just said!" I didn't hear her say anything so I slowly pulled my hands away from my face and saw her staring at me. "S-Secchan?"

She smirked and pulled me close again, "I do too."

"Wha-mmph" I didn't finish my sentence as Secchan claimed my lips with her own. She pulled away few seconds later, making me a bit sad. "Why'd you stop Secchan?"

"Finish what you said first." she smirked at me again, "The 'I lov-'."

"Mou! I love you!" I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her close, making her lie with me. "I got you to lie with me!"

Secchan smiled as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "It's already 11 and you need to go back to your room otherwise Asuna-san will be worried."

_Room? That's right!_ I sat up fast and tried to get out of bed but Secchan held me from behind. "Move around too much isn't good for that ankle, I'll take you back." She carried me bridal style and walked out. Few minutes later, we arrived at my room and she set me on the bed. "So _this_ is why you didn't let me come into the room for, and I'm guessing that Asuna-san and Negi-sensei are at Evengeline-san's?"

I blushed, "I just wanted it to be special for us, and yeah. Eva-chan's gonna make them do the death trip again."

"Let's get some sleep. I'll eat your food in the morning since it's too late at night to even eat right now." she laughed and turned to leave.

"Secchan!" I whined as she turned towards me, "Sleep with me then!"

"She smirked at me again as she laid with me, "Anything for you my princess."

I laughed, "Thank you my prince."

We shared one last laugh before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Me: And how's that? Haven't wrote any one-shots in a while, so thought that I should do some (sweat drop) hope that you like it! Good night!


End file.
